doctorwhofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Amy Pond
__FORCETOC__ Amelia Jessica "Amy" Pond, conosciuta anche come Amelia Williams, fu la prima compagna del Dottore nella sua undicesima incarnazione. Fu la fidanzata, poi divenuta moglie, dell'infermiere Rory Williams e madre di Melody Pond, che poi sarebbe stata conosciuta come River Song. Quando River sposò il Dottore, Amy divenne la suocera di quest'ultimo. Amy morì all'età di 87 anni in un momento imprecisato prima del 2012, dopo aver permesso che un Angelo Piangente la toccasse, nella speranza di essere rimandata indietro nel Tempo e potersi così riunire con suo marito. Fu sepolta a New York di fianco a suo marito. Biografia Nascita e primi anni di vita Amelia nacque in Scozia nel 1989. Appena bambina, i suoi genitori, Augustus e Tabetha Pond, furono inghiottiti dalla crepa nel muro; in seguito a questa disgrazia Amelia fu cresciuta da sua zia Sharon nella piccola città di Leadworth. Anche se visse per lungo tempo in Inghilterra, Amy non perse mai il suo accento scozzese. (TV: The Big Bang) Durante la sua infanzia, Amy andava spesso in campeggio con suo padre nelle Highlands. (FUMETTO: Power Of The Mykuootni) L'incontro con il Dottore Amelia incontrò il Dottore e la se stessa del futuro nel 1994; pur non ricordando il Dottore conservò un vago ricordo di una signora con i capelli rossi che le comprò un gelato per rimpiazzare quello che aveva fatto cadere. (HOMEVID: Good Night) Amelia incontrò ufficialmente il Dottore a ridosso della Pasqua del 1996, dopo che il TARDIS precipitò nel giardino sul retro della sua casa a causa dei danni subiti durante la rigenerazione del Dottore. Amelia credeva che la strana cabina blu fosse una risposta alla sua preghiera a Babbo Natale per "curare" la spaccatura nel muro della sua camera, che poi si scoprirà essere una frattura nello spazio-tempo che collega la cameretta ad una prigione Atraxi. In questa prigione era custodito un mutaforma, il Prigionero Zero, che usò questa frattura per fuggire nella casa di Amelia.Purtroppo prima di poter intervenire il Dottore fu costretto ad effettuare un viaggio di 5 minuti nel futuro per evitare che i motori del TARDIS si rifasassero fuori dalla realtà. (TV: The Eleventh Hour)'' Dal punto di vista di Amy passarono più di 5 minuti, così anni dopo Amelia chiese al Dottore di tornare a quella notte dalla se stessa bambina per dirle di avere pazienza, e che l'attesa l'avrebbe ripagata con viaggi e meraviglie mai viste. (TV: ''The Angels Take Manhattan) In una o più differenti linee temporali Amelia quella notte si addormentò mentre aspettava, così quando il Dottore ritornò, la riportò a letto in braccio e le sussurrò che non era mai stata sua intenzione abbandonarla e le raccontò di una magica scatola blu, le disse che avrebbe sognato tutte quelle avventure che non aveva e non avrebbe mai vissuto e di amare Rory. (TV: The Big Bang) L'adolescenza Amelia, mentre aspettava il Dottore, fu ossessionata dal Dottore stropicciato (chiamato così perchè nel primo incontro da bambina egli indossava ancora i vestiti del Decimo Dottore stracciati a causa della rigenerazione). La zia Sharon portò Amy da quattro psichiatri per guarirla dalla sua fissazione per un "dottore" che non esisteva. Lei li morse tutti e quattro. (TV: The Eleventh Hour) A scuola Amelia si interessò molto alle invasioni da parte dell'Impero Romano della Gran Bretagna scrivendo addirittura un saggio che le valse un voto molto basso, a causa del titolo: "L'invasione degli Italiani calienti". (TV: The Pandorica Opens) Durante gli anni di scuola i suoi migliori amici furono Rory Williams e Mels (che altri non era che Melody, la figlia di Rory e Amy proveniente dal 52esimo secolo). Durante gli anni della scuola primaria e secondaria Amelia spesso fece da sostituto dei genitori di Mel rimproverandola per tutti i problemi disciplinari che aveva, mentre Rory si lasciava comandare da Amy pur di poterle stare vicino. A causa della timidezza e del totale disinteresse verso altre ragazze, Amy pensava che Rory fosse gay. Grazie all'intervento di Mel, Amy capì il forte sentimento che Rory provava per lei, e ricambiandolo, permise la creazione della coppia che, per un paradosso, anni più tardi avrebbe dato vita alla stessa Mel. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) Secondo incontro con il Dottore Il Dottore, pensando che fossero passati solo cinque minuti, ritornò nel 2008 trovando un'Amelia fidanzata e col nome cambiato in Amy, per allontanarsi dal suo nome fiabesco. Ora lavorava come Baciogramma vestita a volte da infermiera e a volte da poliziotta. Durante questo incontro con il Dottore era appunto vestita da poliziotta, cosa che le facilitò il compito di "interrogare" quell'uomo misterioso che era riapparso all'improvviso. Nonostante i dubbi sulla vera identità del Dottore, Amy lo aiutò comunque a catturare il Prigionero Zero. A causa di un'altra anomalia nei motori del TARDIS il Dottore dovette assentarsi altri due anni, e al suo ritorno egli chiese ad Amy di viaggiare con lui; lei accettò, a patto che fosse riportata indietro entro la mattina seguente, senza rivelare che in quel giorno avrebbe dovuto sposarsi. Viaggi con il Dottore .]] Amy, appena entrata nel TARDIS, iniziò a tempestare il Dottore di domande sul funzionamento della cabina e si dimostrò anche interessata al fatto che la luce sopra il TARDIS avrebbe potuto smettere di funzionare. Il Dottore si stancò presto di tutte quelle domande e creò una bolla d'aria fuori dal TARDIS per permettere ad Amy di fluttuare nello spazio senza gravità. (HOMEVID: Meanwhile in the TARDIS 1) Il primo viaggio della nuova compagna del Dottore la portó sulla nave spaziale Starship UK, segretamente spinta da una Balena Astrale. In seguito si scoprì che la povera creatura era costretta ad ubbidire tramite dolorose torture. (TV: The Beast Below) Dopo questa avventura dovettero recarsi nella Londra del 1941 su espresso invito del primo Ministro Winston Churchill, che aveva deciso di usare un'invenzione del dottor Bracewell per sconfiggere i tedeschi. L'invenzione non era altro che un Dalek perfettamente funzionante ed in attesa di portare a termine la sua missione. (TV: Victory of the Daleks) In seguito Amy finì in un'asteroide adibito al deposito rifiuti chiamato Gorgo che avrebbe dovuto essere distrutto da una Nanobomba. Amy divenne amica del Sittuun Charlie e salvò il Dottore da umani devoluti che si erano arenati sull'asteroide secoli prima (PROSA: ''Night of the Humans''). In un altro viaggio con il Dottore i due ritrovarono l'enigmatica River Song, ora prigioniera della Chiesa del LI secolo, ed affrontarono gli Angeli Piangenti. Successivamente Amy cercó di sedurre il Dottore e questi, rifiutate le avances, inviterà il fidanzato di questa, Rory, a viaggiare con loro. (TV: The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone) Purtroppo, in seguito ad uno scontro con la civiltà degli Homo Reptilia, quest'ultimo morirà e verrà inghiottito da una crepa temporale, scomparendo. Il Dottore ed Amy, che non si ricordava più di Rory, continuarono a viaggiare, incontrando perfino Vincent Van Gogh ed aiutando, per breve tempo, il coinquilino umano del Dottore, Craig. (TV: The Hungry Earth / Cold Blood, Vincent and the Doctor, The Lodger) La Pandorica e il matrimonio In una visita a Stonehenge, durante il periodo della dominazione romana della Bretagna, Amy, il Dottore e River Song furono catturati da degli Auton travestiti da legionari romani, tra cui c'era anche una perfetta copia del defunto Rory Williams che, controllato dalla Coscienza Nestene, uccise Amy. Il Dottore e Rory la rinchiusero nella Pandorica, la prigione perfetta, dove nemmeno la morte poteva entrare, dalla quale lei fu liberata dal tocco di una sè stessa più giovane (TV: ''The Big Bang''). Dopo che il Dottore si sacrificó per chiudere le crepe nell'universo e riportare in vita tutte le persone inghiottite da esse, venendo cancellato dalla storia, fu il ricordo di Amy a "riportarlo indietro", appena in tempo per il matrimonio tra lei ed il redivivo Rory. (TV: The Pandorica Opens) Successivamente Amy e Rory passarono la loro prima notte di nozze sul TARDIS, e mentre si trovavano nel vortice temporale concepirono la loro futura figlia, che in questo modo si vide mutato un particolare gene che la rese in parte Signore del Tempo. (TV: A Good Man Goes to War) Durante la sua luna di miele, fu involontariamente coinvolta in un altra avventura in cui, alla fine, il Dottore riuscì a far atterrare l'astronave su di cui Amy e lo sposo viaggiavano. (TV: ''A Christmas Carol'') Un ultimo viaggio Dopo numerose altre avventure con il Dottore, tra le quali visse l'esperienza di diventare un Ganger, per poi dare alla nascita la propria figlia Melody Pond a Demon's Run e scoprire che la stessa sarebbe diventata quella che aveva conosciuto prima come Mel e poi River Song, (TV: The Rebel Flesh ''/ ''The Almost People, A Good Man Goes to War, Let's Kill Hitler, et al.) si vide viaggiare con lui di nuovo nel 1938 nel tentativo di salvare Rory, trasportato indietro da un Angelo Piangente. Insieme a River, che grazie al libro che scrisse, Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York Town, li condusse nel posto giusto e al momento giusto, andarono a Winter Quay dove gli Angeli avevano portato Rory; lo trovarono in una stanza dove una sua versione ormai vecchia morì davanti ai loro occhi. Il Dottore realizzò che gli Angeli portavano lì le loro vittime per nutrirsi della loro energia temporale fino a che non morivano, e per fare in modo che tutto questo non potesse più accadere, Amy e Rory si buttarono giù dal tetto del palazzo per creare un paradosso. : The Angels Take Manhattan)]] Il paradosso funzionò e come conseguenza il Dottore, Amy, Rory e River si ritrovarono nella Manhattan del 2012, come se niente fosse accaduto. Tuttavia, Rory trovò la sua tomba, e subito dopo venne ritrasportato indietro da un Angelo Piangente sopravvissuto. Amy, nella speranza di poterlo rincontrare nel passato, permise allo stesso Angelo di toccare anche lei, dopo aver detto addio al Dottore e alla figlia. Visse fino a 87 anni, e venne sepolta a New York accanto al marito, rispetto al quale aveva vissuto per cinque anni in più. (TV: The Angels Take Manhattan) en:Amy Pond bg:Ейми Понд de:Amy Pond es:Amy Pond fr:Amy Pond he:איימי פונד pt:Amelia Pond ro:Amy Pond ru:Эми Понд Categoria:Compagni dell'Undicesimo Dottore Categoria:Parenti del Dottore Categoria:Genitori umani Categoria:Modelle umane Categoria:Ganger Categoria:Individui che viaggiano nel tempo Categoria:Individui del 20esimo secolo Categoria:Individui del 21esimo secolo Categoria:Scrittori umani Categoria:Studenti umani Categoria:Individui che hanno assistito alla rigenerazione